


Home at last

by Querion



Series: The woman within [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: This is a post Endgame story. Captain Kathryn Janeway has brought her crew home, safe and sound. Mission accomplished. Kathryn Janeway, the woman inside, wants nothing to do with Starfleet any longer. How does Janeway reconcile the two? Is this conflict a manifestation of a deeper longing for companionship? Will she accept external assistance?The story is an attempt at looking into Captain Kathryn Janeway`s life on Earth. How she adjusted once she brought her crew home. What did her family think of her career in Starfleet. The last episode in the series, Endgame, left me with more questions than answers on how the crew adjusted and more importantly, the captain and her family.





	1. Chapter 1

The brave little armoured star ship emerged from the trans warp conduit, fire, smoke, debris and pieces of Borg ship in tow. It headed straight for sector zero zero one, Earth. Unfortunately there was an armada of Starfleet battle ships waiting to fight the Borg.

"Captain Janeway?" Admiral Owen Paris could not believe his eyes. He was expecting to see Borg cubes, not a long lost Starfleet ship. The man stared blankly at the view screen then quickly recovered. The Voyager, looked slightly different, with its armour still intact.

"Sorry, Admiral. Next time we`ll call in advance!" Captain Janeway saw her mentor looking at her on the view screen. Her first reaction was to break down and cry right there, on the bridge, in the presence of her senior staff, and the admirals at Starfleet Command on the view screen. Unfortunately she could not do that. Starfleet captains did not `break down and cry.` So she made an attempt at a joke.

"Stand down `Red Alert!" Admiral Paris ordered. Instantly, the whole armada turned into a convoy to escort Voyager home to sector zero zero one, Earth, home. 

 

Gretchen Janeway, Kathryn`s mother, was tilling and weeding the vegetable garden. She heard that the star ship, presumed lost s few years ago, had returned to Earth. Immediately she contacted Owen Paris to find out if her daughter was present. The last time she had any contact with Kathryn was two years previously. She had to be sure. Owen had sent a shuttle craft to go to Indiana to pick up Gretchen and Phoebe, Kathryn Janeway`s mother and sister. Phoebe was painting in her studio. She was surprised when her mother barged into her studio. The elder Janeway was half running. She pulled the younger Janeway by the hand and rushed her out into the waiting shuttle.

"Mom, i know that you love me and want me safe but i`m not five years old, i can walk! Wanna tell me what`s going on?" 

"Kathryn is back! Now, hurry let`s go bring her home!" The excited woman shouted. Phoebe went along with whatever her mother was doing. She was worried that her mother may have finally broken down with dementia. Gretchen did not take Kathryn`s disappearance well. In truth she did not have to take the bad news `well.` During the first year of Voyager`s disappearance, Gretchen visited all the family members of the crew men and women who were on the ship. She encouraged them to believe that the crew was still alive somewhere. When she came home she would lock herself in her room and cried for hours. Phoebe was helpless. She would stand at her mother`s bedroom door and waited, just to make sure her mother did not harm herself. As time went on, Gretchen formed a support group. Every week representatives of the group would go to Starfleet headquarters to inquire what the admirals were doing to try and trace the lost star ship. The group did this so that the case should not be closed. When the Doctor, the Emergency Medical Hologram, briefly visited the Alpha Quadrant, using the Hirogen communications network, Gretchen was the first to be informed of the good news, that the crew lived and were trying to find their way back home. Phoebe silently attended the group`s meetings, secretly grieving the possible loss of her elder sister. She was also secretly overjoyed when she learned that the star ship crew were still alive but she dared not bank on that piece of information. This time Phoebe had to be very careful. If her mother had indeed broken down mentally, she had to be the sober one to deal with things. 

 

Phoebe Janeway stood in front of the Starfleet shuttle in her mother`s front yard. She looked at the lieutenant standing at attention in front of her.

"Did i hear you correctly, that Voyager is back?" Phoebe had her hands on her hips, in perfect imitation of her older sister. 

"Yes, ma`am. That is correct." He nodded his head in respect. Phoebe noted that her mother had already gotten into the shuttle and was waiting for her.

"Very well, Lieutenant but if my mother gets harmed in any way because of this `game,` be aware that i will not be held responsible for what happens to you or the admirals who sent you to pick us up!" Phoebe pointed her finger in warning at the Starfleet officer then she jumped on the shuttle and sat next to her mother, holding her hand protectively. The women remained quiet for the duration of the trip from Bloomington to San Francisco. 

 

The young Janeway did not have the same regard for Starfleet her father and elder sister had. She thought of the organization as an obsessive group of exceptionally gifted group of military scientists who pocked their noses in others` affairs in the name of exploring and scientific curiosity. She blamed Starfleet for starting the Dominion war, that if they had stayed on their side of the quadrant, with no contact with the Gamma quadrant species, the Dominion, they would have both been living their lives peacefully. Starfleet had cost her her father`s life, it had left her mother a widow and now her sister was gone. No, Phoebe hated Starfleet and what it stood for. If Katie was indeed back, she was going to talk her out of Starfleet, even if she had to drag it out of her herself.

 

Phoebe`s inner thoughts were interrupted by lieutenant Paul Ryder`s words that they had arrived in San Franscisco. She quickly stood and guided her mother out of the shuttle safely. The whole place was filled with people of different species. The young Janeway recognized some of them as members of the support group she and her mother had been attending. The others were reporters from different news agencies, Starfleet security both uniformed and non uniformed, Starfleet personnel, admirals and many other people who just wanted to see the heroic group of Starfleet crew, who had been on the other side of the galaxy and now were back home.

 

Janeway had finished talking to her mentor, admiral Owen Paris in the ready room. She brought herself a cup of coffee and moved to sit on the long couch under the window. Here she could see planet Earth hanging against the back drop of space. Home. Janeway had no time to contemplate on anything as she received a call from her mother.

"Darling? Is that really you, Katie? We are at Starfleet headquarters, waiting. When will you get home?" The beautiful and radiant face of Gretchen Janeway appeared on the computer screen.

"Uh, i will be there shortly. The shuttles are transporting the crew from Mckinley station. The senior staff will be transported last, Mom. I missed you and Phoebe so much, Mom." Kathryn`s voice was a silent whisper as she spoke the last part. She saw her mother drying her eyes with her fingers. Janeway got up from the couch. Someone was requesting entry to the ready room.

"Come in."

 

Seven of Nine walked into the ready room. She looked a bit unsure to Kathryn. So Janeway smiled at her in reassurance.

"Captain, i would like to request for permission to stay on board. I have no where to go." Seven said nervously.

"Seven, i took the liberty to contact your aunt Irene Hansen. She is waiting for you at Starfleet headquarters. Would you like to converse with her?" Seven stood in front of her commanding officer like a statue. She did not know what to think. Should she go with someone, a complete stranger or should she go with a friend she has known and trusted for four long years in a hostile quadrant? Janeway saw the hesitation in her friend`s stance and on the look on her face. The captain thought quickly and decided to intervene.

"Very well, you could come with me to Bloomington. I still remember that i promised to show you my hometown and `Earth`s Biggest Ditch!` I will take you there sometime but could you at least speak with your Aunt first? She seems like a lovely person." Janeway encouraged her friend as she turned the computer screen towards the young woman.

 

A smiling face of a handsome middle aged woman appeared on the screen.

"Annika! It`s good to see you again. You`ve grown into a beautiful young woman. The captain speaks highly of you. Would you like to visit me in Sweden? I have strawberry tarts, your favourite? But it does not have to be today, of course. Whenever your`re ready, come visit me with your friend, the captain." Janeway had a slight blush on her cheek. She had a feeling that Irene must think that the two friends were not only casual friends but shared more.

"More of what, exactly?" Janeway asked herself. She sighed when Seven finished talking to her aunt.

"I accept. Thank you, Captain." Seven said formally.

"Good. Now Seven. We are on Earth. I recommend you change your entire wardrobe. I took the liberty of replicating you some clothes suitable for out door weather here on Earth. When you`re ready go to my quarters and take the case." She smiled at her friend`s blank expression.

"You cannot go about wearing that bio suit. Someone could hurt themselves! Including me!" She whispered to herself. Seven heard what she said and smiled to herself. `Should i not be insulted by that?` Seven asked herself. However, that seemed like a compliment when the captain said it, whispered it.

"I think i would love that, captain. Thank you."

"Please call me Kathryn whenever we are alone?" Janeway said quietly, looking between her friend`s blue eyes. Kathryn wondered why she had more than platonic feelings when she was with her friend. It was an old argument with herself. Then she realized that she was on Earth, she would be free to love whoever she wanted. `Does that include close friends, as well?` Her little voice asked.

`Why not?` It replied while Kathryn Janeway rolled her eyes at her internal dialogue...or monologue. It all depended on how one saw it.

 

After Seven left the ready room Janeway decided to call her mother again.

"Mother, will it be alright to bring a friend over?"

"A friend, Katie?"

"Yes?"

"Yes, Katie, you can bring your friend over. I had the guest room prepared just in case you decided to bring a friend over. Does this friend have family?"

"Yes but i promised to show her my home and family." Kathryn felt warmth on her cheeks. She knew she was blushing at her mother`s mention of preparation of the guest room. Janeway wondered why the hell was she reacting this way in front of her family? Unknown to Kathryn, her mother and Phoebe noted a smile which transformed Janeway`s whole face. Her mother cut the comm.

"Wow! Katie`s friend must mean a lot to her." Phoebe spoke for the first time since she arrived at Starfleet headquarters.

"Hush, Phoebe. She deserves to be happy." Phoebe had to agree.


	2. Convincing Phoebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest Janeway takes her sister to task. She is convinced her older sister and the beautiful Borg woman have a secret affair. When the news agencies release footage of the two officers in supposed intimate poses, Janeway attempts to convince her family otherwise while Seven takes advantage of the `confusion.`

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Mom? I missed you so very much. Can i have a really big hu...?" Kathryn did not finish her request as her mother came rushing at her and embraced her daughter in a seven year long hug. It lasted for quite a while. Kathryn stayed in the hug as she cried softly. Stubborn tears, not befitting a Starfleet captain, streamed down her cheeks. Kathryn inhaled the familiar scent of her mother which brought back memories from her childhood. A quick flash of memory went past her mind, the time when she was ten years old. She attempted to walk ten miles back home from a tennis tournament in a storm. Young Kathryn had lost the tournament. Her mother ran out of the house, in the storm, to meet her and embraced the young girl. She felt safe and all the anger she felt for losing the game had gone out of her. She smelled the scent which made the young Kathryn feel safe then. Now Kathryn, the captain felt the same safety in her mother`s arms. `Starfleet captains are not supposed to cry in their mothers` arms.` The captain reminded her. Kathryn, the woman cried some more until the captain took over again. She extricated herself from the hug and stretched her command jacket in an unconscious gesture of taking control of her emotions. 

 

Phoebe looked on silently. The young Janeway kept her emotions in check, just in case her mother broke down. She had to be the sane one to take control of the situation. In reality Phoebe was overjoyed to see her older, annoying sister, again. She smiled when she saw Kathryn approach her.

"Hello, Katie. Welcome home. Don`t you ever scare me like that again!!" The youngest Janeway said as she hugged her sister fiercely. Kathryn found herself crying once again in her sister`s arms. She must get herself checked with the Doctor. Her lacrimal glands were being oversensitive, she must be malfunctioning, the captain thought and snorted. She untangled herself from the hug and laughed as she dried her eyes with the back of her hand. She was getting more like her friend, Seven of Nine. `Malfunctioning lacrimal glands?` She thought and laughed again.

 

Irene Hansen hugged her niece fiercely. The memories of her brother and sister in law, Magnus and Erin Hansen came flooding to her. She squeezed the young woman close to her bosom, as if shielding her from all harm in the universe. In that instance she remembered the brave captain who rescued her niece from the Borg. She gently untangled herself from Annika and walked to where Janeway and her family stood.

"Excuse me, captain Janeway, Mrs Janeway? I would like to thank you for returning my niece back to me. She was a little girl of six when she was taken away. Now she`s a fully grown, beautiful young woman. Thank you. I consider you family. Annika speaks highly of you, captain. Feel free to visit me in Sweden anytime. My home is always open to you." Irene bowed politely to the captain. Janeway was so overwhelmed with emotion, she slightly bowed back but Irene saw that the captain was on the verge of tears. She smiled and lightly hugged Kathryn.

"Well, Ms Hansen, if you consider me family, could you at least drop the title and call me Katie? It has been a long time since i heard anyone call me by my real designation." Janeway had to stop herself from laughing at her choice of words. `Designation.` She really was getting more and more like her friend. "I almost accepted the title as my own name." She smiled at Irene.

 

Gretchen and Phoebe bundled up Kathryn and Seven in the same shuttle craft. Lieutenant Paul Rider looked back and saw Phoebe sitting next to her mother again. She was quiet and had a permanent smile glued on her face. The officer smiled and looked forward on the screens. He felt privileged to bring the famous captain back to her home town. Surely he could include this bit of information on his curriculum vitae. It should be able to get him a job, for sure. He then quickly looked at his other passengers just in time to see Janeway and Seven look at each other to share a shy smile. `Is it? Are they?` Paul asked himself.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

 

One evening as Gretchen and Seven were preparing dinner in the kitchen Kathryn and Phoebe set the table. Then they went to sit outside on the old swing.

"So Katie, what`s the deal with you and Seven?"

"Mmmh? Oh, we`re friends." Phoebe waited for more but none came.

"Like friends with benefits?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Phoebe? Oh yeah, i forgot that you are so annoying!" She poked her younger sister in the chest with a finger and started running down the steps and into the open field in front of her mother`s house with Phoebe hot on her heels.

"So it`s true, then?" Phoebe said as she reached a hand for Kathryn`s left arm. Kathryn misheard Phoebe as she was laughing, panting and running all at the same time.

"Yes, we`re very good friends." Phoebe stopped running and stood still while looking at her sister.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I never thought you were into..." Phoebe`s sentence was interrupted when Kathryn realized what had just happened. She hit her palm on her forehead.

"Oh, no. No, no, no! Phoebe, not that! We`re just very good friend."

"Uh huh!" The youngest Janeway said, not believing a single word her sister said.

 

At dinner time the four women sat at the kitchen table eating. Gretchen could not stop herself smiling at Kathryn and Seven. She instantly took to liking her guest the moment she was introduced to her at Starfleet headquarters a few weeks previously. It seemed Phoebe also liked the young woman. Now she had two sisters to tease, it seemed to Gretchen. The Janeway matriarch wondered how Seven was going to take that. Suddenly the big screen which provided live news feeds from all over the Federation came on. Kathryn had asked her mother earlier on to turn it off as the whole afternoon different agencies broadcast about the `Lost ship Voyager has returned.` This evening, however, Gretchen wanted to check the news, as was her habit in the evenings. Kathryn could not deny her mother that. She thought reasonably. When Phoebe turned the screen on, the Federation News were showing a documentary on how Janeway rescued Seven from the Borg Queen. A scene where the captain `tucked her wayward officer in bed` came on screen. Kathryn put her fork on her plate and hid her face in her hands while Phoebe hooted.

"Way to go, Sis. I knew i was right!" She clapped her hands together and cheered. Seven merely raised a sexy eye brow at her former commanding officer.

"Am i missing something, Dear?" Gretchen asked innocently. She, too, had her own suspicions regarding her daughter`s relationship with Annika Hansen. How she `knew` this was beyond her thinking ability, it was just a mother`s hunch.

"Katie and Seven, Mom. They love each other but decided to hide it from us!"

"Katie, why would you hide such a beautiful thing as love?" Her mother asked reasonably.

"Kathryn is a very private individual. She dislikes public displays of affection. Unfortunately the news agencies think otherwise. Starfleet will have to stop the news agencies." There was definitely some anger in Seven`s tone.

"Seven? When?..." Seven stood up from her chair and went round to where Kathryn sat. She reached down and gently kissed her friend on the mouth. Kathryn`s body responded to the kiss. Without conscious thought, Janeway found herself opening her mouth and responding to the kiss. Just as quickly Seven went back to sit on her chair and resumed eating. Kathryn was shocked but soon recovered. She looked at Seven from across the table. Seven noted that Kathryn had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Kathryn smiled shyly at her friend, picked up her fork and resumed eating. Gretchen and Phoebe also resumed eating.

"Nobody says a word about this. Phoebe, don`t tell the news agencies anything about us, even if they offer you lots of latinum!" Janeway said with a serious voice.

"Agreed." Phoebe said in an equally serious tone but she continued to smile.


	3. Mysterious Kathryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Janeway and crew has been back home for a few weeks. Starfleet has granted them six months leave and counselling sessions as part of therapy. Secretly the admirals felt that the group has been too independent and self reliant. They needed to be shaped back and get used to being on Earth with their families and friends. 
> 
> Janeway blatantly refuses counselling. Her family is concerned but determined to help the mystery that is Kathryn Janeway.

It had been a month since Kathryn returned to Earth. Seven had gone to Sweden to visit her family but promised that she would be back in America in three days. Kathryn was still lying in bed at eight o` clock in the morning staring at the ceiling. She smiled to herself when she saw the ceiling and not bulk heads above her. Janeway was trying very hard to cope with having no specific agenda for the day. In other words, the woman was trying to be on vacation in the true sense of the word. However, she could not relax enough to enjoy herself. Her mother`s keen sense noted her daughter`s restlessness. In fact Gretchen has been checking on her daughter at night and during the day and cataloguing whatever she saw. She knew that Kathryn would not be pleased if she knew that her mother was checking on her at night as if she was little six year old Katie still sleeping with Tina, her pink teddy bear. Gretchen was getting a bit concerned with Kathryn`s restless sleep and blanking out episodes during the day. She would move about in bed a lot, sometimes the woman would sit up and seemed not to know where she was. Gretchen would risk being detected by getting into the bedroom and got her daughter to lie down again. During the day Kathryn liked to sit on the old swing on the porch and gaze into the distance. Sometimes she would be talking to her mother and abruptly stop for a few seconds as if she was trying to censor her speech and emotions. 

 

The elder Janeway knew that her daughter needed urgent counselling. Unfortunately Kathryn had refused when Gretchen suggested it stating that she survived worse scenarios in the Delta Quadrant without it and saw no need for it now. Gretchen enlisted Phoebe to try and talk to Kathryn about the Delta Quadrant. Sometimes the star ship captain would tell some stories such as when she and Seven were captured on Arturis, the linguist genius` ship. She would explain how she had to alter Seven of Nine`s bioelectric field so that she could walk through the force field Arturis had erected around the brig. Then she explained further on how the man blamed her for the death of his people and interfering in the only revenge against the Borg Arturis had. Gretchen and Phoebe would listen silently, trying to capture everything their beloved Kathryn said. The matriarch noted that Kathryn seemed to only reveal the `lighter side` of her ordeals and sometimes when she told them of the more harder stories, Kathryn would refer to herself either in the third person or she would take on a flat tone when explaining things. As soon as she finished talking Kathryn would abruptly excuse herself and go to her room upstairs. Finally it dawned on Gretchen that Kathryn had developed her own ways of coping in bad situations. Her daughter was more complex than the Kathryn Janeway who left home seven years ago.

 

At nine o`clock the captain got out of bed and went to have a shower. She put on a grey tee shirt and blue pair of jeans and white socks. She went downstairs to the kitchen to make herself a strong cup of coffee. She has had the worst sleep according to Gretchen`s assessments from her nocturnal rounds to her daughter`s bedroom. The older woman paused from dusting in the living room. She watched her daughter through the partially open door. Kathryn seemed fine. She had a small padd which she was looking at every few seconds and smiling at whatever she was scrolling through. Her mind took her back to the Delta Quadrant to when one of the members of species 8472 gained access into her ship. It was fleeing from Hirogen hunters. She remembered when Seven took matters into her own hands, completely disobeying the captain`s direct order by sending the creature to the Hirogen ship thereby condemning it to death. Kathryn remebered confining the young woman to quarters. She remembered clearly that she was not angry with Seven. The more they argued and reasoned with each other, the more she was drawn to the young woman, the more she saw her reasoning were sound and unorthodox even but there was definitely a lot of logic applied to her reasons for doing things her own way. Did she love her? Yes, she did. She just did not have the privilege of displaying her affections for the young ex drone. So Kathryn did what she could have done in her situation, bury the feelings deep within her psyche. Now she struggled to bring those feelings out to the surface. Phoebe was no counsellor, only an observant young sister to Kathryn but she was quick to see that Kathryn had deep feelings for Seven.

"Mom, i`m leaving!" Janeway called out. She walked out of the door and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I`ll be home for dinner." She smiled and walked away towards Phoebe`s house. 

 

Gretchen was happy to see that the `love and belonging` part of Kathryn was returning to her. That Kathryn felt it was important to say good bye to her sister before she left for San Francisco. Gretchen smiled to herself when she thought that perhaps she has been reading too many psychology books and articles written by counsellor Troi lately.

 

Phoebe invited her mother to her studio that afternoon. She had an idea which she thought might help her big sister open up if not to them then she would at least open up to her friend, Seven. When Phoebe explained her plan to Gretchen, the older Janeway thought it was a good idea.

 

That evening Kathryn returned home. She brought a basket of fruits and another of vegetables. She smiled as she explained to her family that she had to ask Admiral Paris to assign her a body guard. That she wished that if Seven was with her, people would not have been hassling her like they did. Everybody asked her for an autograph. Some men and women brought intimate items such as clothes for her to sign. Janeway was not sure she should be doing that but she dutifully signed them and smiled politely at her `fans.`

"So Katie, how about you go on a cruise. Believe me i`ve been on a few and they are perfect!" Phoebe said while taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Phoebe only people in love go on those cruises and i have no one to go with." Janeway said as she bit into a ripe peach she had just picked from the fruit bowl.

"You could go with your best friend..."

"Hmm, my best friend is visiting her family. She`ll be back tomorrow. I`ll talk to her when she gets back. Does that make you happy?"

 

Phoebe and Gretchen looked at Kathryn suspiciously. This was too easy. Kathryn would have refused anything Phoebe said or suggested. What was going on? Phoebe asked herself. At that moment Kathryn`s padd beeped. She fished it out of her jeans pocket. Seven`s face appeared.

"Hello Kathryn? I miss you so much. May i come to Bloomington this evening? We could go to the World`s Biggest Ditch together? You promised?" Seven looked absolutely adorable when she made a subtle request, Kathryn thought. Janeway shook her head and smiled brilliantly at Seven.

"I miss you too, Darling. Please feel free to come home anytime. I`ll be waiting." She said in a soft tone and ended the call. Phoebe and Gretchen smiled at her.

"What?!" Janeway asked.

"You`ll be waiting for her. She`s your Darling." Phoebe did a good imitation of what her sister had just said to Seven. Kathryn blushed. So the teasing from Phoebe began.

"Mom, make her stop!" Kathryn complained. Gretchen beamed at the two younger women engaged in the old fight they always had. Perhaps Kathryn is beginning to settle down, Gretchen hoped. She knew that the answer to her daughter`s mystery lay in the young woman in Sweden.

 

Janeway made no effort of hiding her excitement. She rushed upstairs and went into the guest room where Seven was using when she was in Bloomington. She unmade the bed and locked the door. She then went to her room where she changed the sheets and pillow cases. She sprayed some perfume to the sheets and dusted the room to make it presentable.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Her logic asked.

"Being illogical!" Janeway replied.


	4. Under the starry night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to make `First Contact` with one`s girlfriend in the dark, under a starry night.

Someone knocked the door at Gretchen`s house at six o`clock in the evening. The eldest Janeway went to open it. Seven of Nine stood in front of it. She looked a bit nervous.

"May i come in, Mrs Janeway?"

"Of course." Gretchen said as she moved aside to let the young woman in.

"Thank you." The ex drone said in a relieved tone. "Some men and women were asking me for `autographs, that i should sign on their arms. Two women asked me to sign on their bare chests. When i suggested that i should sign on their arms instead the women informed me that they were Starkers, a race on Cerelon 4. They do not wear garments but apply body paints instead. I have never signed an `autograph` before. It is quite a tedious exercise!" She crinkled her nose in disgust making Phoebe throw her head back and laugh.

"Yeah, Seven, the Federation has all sorts of beings. When i saw a Starker in Starfleet uniform, i was surprised that he agreed to wear garments! So, what did you do?" Phoebe prompted. Seven was now sitting at the kitchen table cradling a mug of Earl Grey tea.

"I wrote my name on their collar bones and quietly left! B`Elanna Torres, who was with me, warned them to leave me alone but the `damage` had already been done."

"By `damage` you mean signing the autographs?"

"Precisely!" Seven said and took a sip from her mug. She placed it down and furrowed her brows.

"I was hoping to meet Kathryn here. Where is she?" Phoebe and Seven looked at the senior Janeway for an explanation. Gretchen continued to stir the tomato soup with a wooden spoon for a few more seconds then looked back at the kitchen table where the two younger women were sitting.

"She went out earlier but did not tell me where she was going. She said that i should inform you that when you arrive, Annika, you should proceed upstairs." Gretchen went back to her stirring. 

 

Seven nodded and continued drinking. She placed the empty mug in the sink, took her small bag and went upstairs to the guest room. She tried the door only to find it locked. So she went to the end of the corridor and tried opening Kathryn`s door. It obediently parted open for her. Seven stood inside the neat room. She looked around. There was the familiar lavender scent and another one that was uniquely Kathryn`s. The young woman took a deep breath in and released it. Standing here, in Kathryn`s room, caused her heart to beat faster, and many other reactions. Seven knew one thing, that she wanted to kiss her friend again and be in her arms. Her eidetic mind was taken back to the brig in Arturis` ship. She remembered her captain telling her: `She was the young woman`s captain, that meant that she could not always be her friend. Now that the young woman was on Earth and Kathryn was not her captain any more, does that mean that the older woman could now be her friend and possibly more?` The Borg woman could only hope. Ever since she boldly kissed Kathryn at the dinner table a few weeks ago, she felt a deep connection with the older woman. She supposed that was a normal reaction when two people loved each other. The major issue, however, was that: Did Kathryn feel the same way? Seven felt Kathryn respond positively to the kiss but does it mean that she still feels close to her friend now? Seven realized that Kathryn Janeway was not an easy person to figure out. She was complex with multiple layers to her personality. She was stubborn and shy. She was also determined, reserved, compassionate and extremely intelligent. Seven thought that Janeway had the sharpest mind in the universe, outside the Collective. The Collective would have benefited from her vast knowledge in science, mathematics and leadeship. However, the woman would have made a poor drone due to her constant need for freedom and individuality. She would have probably been deactivated or she would have spread some sort of outrageous thought into the Collective, bringing chaos to order. 

 

The young woman shook her head and smiled fondly at the memory of the petite redhead. All these qualities, though contradictory, caused Seven to want to draw closer to the older woman than she did on the star ship. She wanted to be as close as she could be to the mysterious captain Janeway. It only took eight point three seconds for Seven to make up her mind, that she loved Kathryn Janeway. She was going to pursue her in any way she knew. She had to do it. 

 

Seven of Nine sat on the only chair in Kathryn`s bedroom. She unzipped the small bag she brought with her and got out a small fruit basket and another of vegetables. She placed the items on the table and left the room again.

 

Earlier on Kathryn had finished cleaning and tidying her room. She went back downstairs. She whispered something in her mother`s ear, so that Phoebe should not hear, and went out of the house towards the old tree house. She looked up the dilapidated little house and sighed. She had a lot of work to do. She continued on to the piece of land that was allocated to her by her parents a few years ago. It was a lovely place situated near a small stream, in between her mother`s and Phoebe`s house. "Great! I had to be the one building near my annoying little sister!" Kathryn huffed. At least she had the tree house and the big old hollow tree in her yard. Kathryn sat at the base of the tree, on one of the large roots protruding from the ground, and looked up at the clear red sky. Some early stars had come out from their hiding and were twinkling down at her. Janeway smiled to herself. Her mind went off on a tangent. She thought of bringing her tall blonde friend to the hollow tree and `show her how to be human.` Kathryn snorted at that. `Do i even know what that means?` She asked herself. She had been a captain too long. Did she remember how to be a woman? She then thought of sitting next to her friend. Janeway listened to the chirping sounds, a sort of song made by the multitude of insects, probably calling their mates. Does she have to sing for her mate? It all made Kathryn laugh when she realized that her main issue right then was lack of knowledge on how to broach the subject. How to tell Seven that she loved her? How to tell Annika that she cared deeply for her, not only as a platonic friend but also as a lover might do? `You`ll figure that out soon enough.` Her usually annoying little voice said. Kathryn had to agree with it this once.

 

Back at the house it was getting late. Kathryn had not returned from wherever she went. Gretchen knew exactly where her daughter was. She was at the `thinking tree.` That was the name little Katie Janeway called the big hollow tree. This was the place where Kathryn used to go when she was upset, feeling vulnerable or simply to think or get away from her annoying little sister. 

"Mom, i`m hungry. Where`s Katie? Can we eat without her?"

"What do you think, Seven? Shall we eat dinner without Kathryn?" Both women looked at Seven.

"I will go find her." Seven said.

 

At that moment Gretchen knew that the two women belonged with each other. It was not specifically this one observation but a lot of little things the young women unconsciously displayed about each other. Things such as waiting to eat together, concern for each other`s whereabouts and wellbeing, Seven coming back to be with her friend in Bloomington.

"Kathryn, what are you doing out here in the dark...all alone?" The young woman asked. Kathryn was brought out of her musing by her friend`s alto voice. She was still sitting on the tree`s root. She looked up at her friend who offered her hand to help Janeway stand up.

"Well, i used to come out here whenever i wanted to think things through...or when i wanted to be alone." She said softly as she looked up in the young woman`s eyes. It was dark outside, she could only see Seven`s face against the light made by the few stars which had come out.

"Kathryn, your mother and sister are wondering where you had gone to...and so was i." She said nervously.

"My mother knows where i am but Phoebe does not." She snorted. 

 

The two women were now standing facing each other. Seven tentatively stretched her meshed left hand towards Kathryn`s face. She could clearly see in the dark, thanks to her enhanced vision, that Janeway did not flinch. The young woman observed that many people flinched and avoided her hand implant whenever Seven used it. The young woman stroked the delicate cheek. She let her thumb slowly caress Janeway`s lips. Her breath hitched when she felt a warm, wetness coat the thumb. Then a gentle sucking sensation followed. This was all Seven was waiting for, Kathryn`s confirmation.

 

Kathryn sucked on the thumb stroking her lips. She then reached both arms and placed them on the young woman`s shoulders. She then pulled her in a hug. This was not what Seven expected, she wanted more but at this time she would accept whatever Kathryn offered. Seven wondered whether she should do something so she let her arms go round the older woman`s waist. She pulled them tighter until their breasts crushed against their chests. Kathryn rested her head on Seven`s shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She wanted to do more, kiss the other woman, but that would be taking things to quickly, too soon. She felt Seven bury her face in her hair. That felt so good she could live in this moment for the rest of her life if she could.

 

The women stood there for a long while, embracing each other tenderly. They both felt that they were home and neither of them wanted to break the spell. Finally Kathryn spoke.

"Seven, Annika. I love you so much, not only as a friend but as so much more. I have loved you for four years but i could not do anything about it. I did not have the courage to talk to you about anything remotely resembling romance or love because of my job. Now i feel that i can at least try to tell you what i feel about you. I would like to laugh with you, tell you my secrets, hear your stories and laugh at your jokes. Will you have me? I want you to be my special friend, my girl." There, she said it! Her heart pumped in her chest as she waited for a reply. 

 

Seven was quiet for a few seconds as she considered the words. Finally she smiled in the dark.

"Yes, Kathryn. I would like to do all that with you. I want to be your girl. Does that mean you will also be my girl?"

"If you like!" Janeway smiled and removed herself from the warm embrace. Nobody really knew who made the first move but suddenly the two women came together in a short but tender kiss. Kathryn could feel an electrified sensation spread all over her body as Seven opened her mouth and kissed her on the lower lip. Janeway was surprised at the intense feelings she had for this woman. The love was there all along, she surmised. They kept this up for a long moment until they had to come up for air. They were both breathing heavily and had their foreheads touching. Janeway was the first to look up in the sky when she saw thousands of stars had come out. They all seemed to be looking down at them, cheering them on.

"Annika, we should head back home before Mom sends Phoebe to look for us!" Kathryn told her new girlfriend.

"Agreed!" Seven said.

 

So the women walked hand in hand towards Kathryn`s mother`s house.


	5. Prank gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway locks the door to her mother`s house`s guest room as a prank. What does she do now that the key is lost for real?

"Good night, girls." Gretchen said as she got up from the comfortable chair in the corner of the living room. She went to the end of the corridor and disappeared into her bedroom. Phoebe had left for her house a few minutes before her mother.

"Good night, Mom." Kathryn said.

 

"Good night, Mrs Janeway." Seven said to her hostess then she looked at her friend expectantly.

"What?" Kathryn asked.

"It is bed time. Should we also be going to our bedrooms?"

"Bedrooms." Janeway said flatly, making Seven look at her suspiciously. 

 

Kathryn stood from the couch and stretched her arms sideways then all the way up and above her head. Seven watched in fascination as the grey tee shirt Janeway wore rose all the way from the waistline to reveal the belly button. The young woman had a strong urge to reach out her hand and poke into the button. She imagined that Kathryn would squirm. `Was Kathryn ticklish?` The young woman asked herself. She snapped out of her thought when she saw her friend looking at her exposed area on the abdomen.

"Seven, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing!" Janeway had a lop sided smile on her face.

"You`re a lousy liar!" She walked towards her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"I`m going to bed, see you in the morning." The older woman started walking upstairs. She heard Seven following her. 

 

At the top of the stairs Kathryn stopped. She searched her jeans pockets then went to her room to search some more. She opened the door and found the immaculate room she left. Now it looked more beautiful than before. The fruit and vegetable basket Seven brought made the room more cozy and inviting. Janeway smiled to herself, for a moment she lost track of what she was doing. She was admiring the baskets. She looked behind her and saw Seven enter the room. Kathryn became a bit nervous. If she does not find the lost key where would Seven sleep? She panicked for a while until she remembered that she could sleep downstairs on the couch and leave the bed to Seven.

"Kathryn, is something wrong? What are you looking for?"

"I...er, lost your bedroom key. I only meant it as a prank and now i can`t find it!" Janeway was standing in the middle of her bedroom with a confused expression on her face. The young woman silently watched Kathryn. She thought that the older woman looked adorable. She had the urge to kiss her but Seven was not sure this was appropriate at this time. Seven seemed to want to touch Kathryn but every time Kathryn did not seem to be ready.

"Why did you lock the door?" Seven asked reasonably.

"I didn`t want you to find it! It`s only a game and now i`ve lost it for real. It probably fell out of my pocket outside. Don`t worry, i`ll go sleep downstairs on the couch while you take the bed." Seven looked at her girlfriend as if she had grown two heads. She quickly recovered and decided to intervene.

"I do not mind sharing the bed with you..." Seven said. It dawned on the young woman that Janeway was only making an effort to not move things fast in their brand new relationship but now that Kathryn`s prank had gone wrong, she was not sure of what she should do. Janeway panicked when she remembered that she had absolutely no experience in anything resembling lovemaking with another woman. Her little voice jumped up and down with glee but captain Janeway panicked some more.

"Uh, thanks for offering, Seven. I think i will take you up on the offer. The couch does not seem appealing..."

"Then why did you suggest it, Kathryn?" The young woman wanted to know. Right now Kathryn was not being very logical. Then she remembered what Tuvok once said on Voyager, that love was illogical. She smiled and moved close to where Kathryn was standing. She embraced her gently from behind and rested her chin on Kathryn`s left shoulder. Seven was sure that if she moved fast Kathryn might bolt out of the door.

"You are being illogical, Kathryn but i love you very much." Kathryn turned in the embrace so that they were now facing each other with their noses touching. They smiled shyly at each other then Janeway removed herself from Seven`s warm and inviting embrace causing the young woman to mourn the loss of the soft and inviting body of her friend. The young woman was a bit worried about what she heard on her way back from Sweden. Women held her captain highly. In fact many men and women have been openly talking about having a `chance with the hero of the Delta Quadrant.` She did not know what that specifically meant but she was intuitive enough to reason that meant casual sex, a fling or something similar, with Kathryn. It deeply disturbed her and was glad that she was returning to Kathryn. Now she was overjoyed to have the privilege of being Kathryn`s girlfriend, the captain`s girl.

 

It was agreed that the two women were going to share the single bed. `Oh, Lord! What am i going to do?` Janeway panicked again when she saw her girlfriend starting to undo the buttons of her flannel top. It was as if time slowed down. The long fingers slowly undid the last button and the shirt fell open revealing a black lace bra. Kathryn caught herself and looked away. 

"Damn, she`s gorgeous!" Kathryn said to herself. Seven heard what Kathryn muttered under her breath with her enhanced hearing. She smiled seductively at the older woman. It all made Janeway feel warm all over. She smiled back and went to get her own night dress from the closet. Kathryn concluded that if she and Seven were going to share a bedroom and a bed she should at least get past the ridiculous feeling of self consciousness out of her system. Seven seemed to be faring better than her as the young woman was now sitting on the single bed, pulling off her black jeans and socks. She now had a black pair of lacy underwear which matched the bra.

 

Seven put on a blue dressing gown and went out to the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later to find her girlfriend was now wearing a pink satin night dress. It was the young woman`s turn to appreciate the beautiful sight that was Kathryn Janeway. She was standing by the window looking out in the darkness with her shoulder length auburn hair spread on her shoulders. Seven once again had an urge to touch the hair and kiss the woman senseless. The Borg woman may not have experience in lovemaking but she had read on the subject quite extensively. All she required now was a willing girlfriend to explore things with her. So the young woman longingly looked at the captain and sighed.

 

Seven lay on the single bed. She found out that she took up all the space. Kathryn will indeed have no place to sleep and Seven certainly did not want Janeway to leave the room. So she suggested to bring the cushions from downstairs, get another mattress from the store room and place them on the bedroom floor. One of them would sleep on the bed and the other would sleep on the floor mattress. Janeway looked at her girlfriend suspiciously but agreed with the plan. Soon the women had made the place on the floor up. It looked as inviting as the bed. Seven threw herself down on the floor mattress and declared it acceptable. Janeway smiled at her and threw herself on the mattress next to Seven.

"Mmmh! Nice!" She said in a deep growl which brought a pleasant tingling sensation run down the young woman`s back to settle around the pelvic area. Seven was still wearing her night gown over the bra and underwear. Kathryn sat up on one elbow. She looked at Seven who was lying on her back with her eyes closed. The night gown parted on both sides to reveal the sexy bra. She had the urge to let her finger run along the creamy skin on Seven`s chest. Why was she afraid to do it? `Coward!` Her small voice challenged her.

 

Janeway raised an eye brow. She has never been the one to shy away from a challenge. Why should she start now? However, she could not bring herself to touch her new girlfriend. Seven seemed to sense the conflict in the woman lying beside her. She still had her eyes closed but she had a smile on her face as she spoke.

"Kathryn, my love, why are you afraid to take what is yours, to touch it?" She then opened her eyes to look at the other woman and lay sideways so that she could see Kathryn.

"...uh...because i am afraid. I have never made love with a woman before. I wouldn`t know where to start." Janeway stammered.

"Would you like us to touch each other?" Seven asked hopefully.

"Maybe we should just sleep tonight. There`s always time for that later." She said while yawning. 

 

Seven`s heart sank. `Perhaps Kathryn is not interested in touching me?` She asked herself. `Or she is just nervous. Stop forcing her. Resist!` Her logical sense said. Seven took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled it. 

"I will sleep here, on the floor mattress, Kathryn. You take the bed."

"No, i will sleep on the floor mattress. You are my guest. You take the bed." So the argument went on for a few moments until they both burst out laughing. They pounced on each other and launched tickling attacks on each other. Their fight got intense to the point that they both rolled of the mattress and Seven`s leg knocked the desk bearing the fruit and vegetable basket. Both baskets fell to the floor spilling the contents all over. That brought the fight to an end. They were both breathing heavily. They sat up and Kathryn had removed Seven`s gown and was now in the process of lowering the bra straps. Seven had an intense look on her face. She looked into the older woman`s blue grey eyes. Janeway reached down and kissed the left breast. She heard Seven`s breath hitch. Kathryn brought both hands and gently lowered the bra. She found the front clasp and undid it. The moment that was done two full breasts stood proudly before her. The nipples pebbled right before her eyes probably because of the mild temperature in the room or it could have been for an entirely different reason. 

"How beautiful." Kathryn exclaimed as Seven watched her lover. Seven saw Kathryn cup both breasts, feeling their mass in her hands. Then she let her thumbs slowly move back and forth over the hardened tips. Seven arched her back and threw her head back. Kathryn looked at the other woman`s neck. It was so inviting. So the older woman gently pushed Seven down until she was lying flat on the mattress facing up. Seven`s eyes closed as she felt Kathryn licking the side of her neck with a soft, warm and wet sensation. Bliss.

 

A knock on the door interrupted their activities.

"Katie, i think i found the key to the guest room? Well, i don`t know but it looks just like it. Is the key lost?" Phoebe`s voice was heard outside the door. Janeway had to compose herself. She took a deep breath and exhaled it. `Why does she have to bring the key now?` Kathryn threw the duvet over her half naked lover and sat up. At least she was decently dressed.

"Thanks for finding the key, Phoebs. We don`t need it now. Could you keep it? I`ll get it tomorrow." She hoped the young woman would leave but she did not.

"Hey, where`s Seven? Is she in there? I need to say good night to her."

"Go away, Phoebe! Good night!" Phoebe knew when she was dismissed. She went downstairs and out of the house.


	6. No kitchen help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway continues to struggle with her feelings and emotions. Her mother plays a crucial role.

The mood was gone. Seven sighed in disappointment. She sat up and covered her half naked body with the night gown. She turned her back to Kathryn, pulled the duvet over her head and attempted to fall asleep. She knew that she would not sleep. Her body was fully charged with hormones but she promised herself that she would not force Kathryn into anything she was not ready for. However, she saw the desire in her girlfriend`s eyes. She also saw the eagerness and love. `Why would Kathryn just switch her mind off like she did?` Seven asked herself miserably. `Perhaps i have been pushing her too hard?` 

 

Kathryn Janeway watched as her girlfriend covered herself with the night gown, turn her back to her then cover her head with the duvet. `Damn! I must have done something terribly wrong to her. Did i touch her too quickly too soon?` Janeway doubted her nonexistent lovemaking techniques. She sighed and lay on her back facing the ceiling. The beautiful criss-cross patterns were so very complex, probably as complex as her feelings right now. 

 

Janeway stood up and started to pick up the fruits and vegetables. She went downstairs, placed them in stasis containers and went to the living room. She sat on the couch and crossed her legs under herself. She closed her eyes and attempted to calm her troubled thoughts. That she was a failure at lovemaking. `Well, you are a failure, Katie. You just didn`t know what to do with all that woman, did you?` `No, she is not a failure! She just need to get rid of her inhibitions.` `Inhibitions! Ha! She should have practised when she was younger and had a chance!` `Or she could simply ask the woman what pleases her.` Her logical mind reasoned with her brutal baser side. Maybe one of Tuvok`s meditation techniques might be able to help her see the way forward. The woman was so absorbed in her inner struggle that she failed to notice her mother standing quietly watching her.

 

Kathryn opened her eyes to see her mother smiling at her.

"Can`t sleep, Katie?"

"No, Mom, i`m afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"My failures. I can`t get anything right. Even my pranks go wrong!" Janeway said miserably while her mother attempted to wrap her head around the phrases which did not seem not make sense. Gretchen was intuitive enough to know that these phrases made perfect sense, she just had to figure out how and where to place them in context. The older woman sat beside her troubled daughter and held her hand. She knew that this had something to do with the young woman upstairs and the prank which Kathryn told her about earlier in the evening.

"Did you lose the key and Seven is angry with you?"

"Yes! No! I don`t know!" Janeway sighed.

"I don`t know how to be Kathryn anymore, Mom. All i know is how to be captain Janeway!" Kathryn was on the verge of tears. She fought them hard but to her horror one fell followed by another. Soon tears streamed down her cheeks. Gretchen hugged her daughter while Kathryn lay her head in her mother`s lap. She quietly sobbed. Gretchen felt her daughter`s body occasionally shake as she cried. The older woman knew that this may be the first time Kathryn had cried in a long time. She was just glad to have her little Katie back. The older woman tentatively rubbed Kathryn`s scalp, the way she used to do when Katie was a little girl. The action was soothing then. Will it soothe her now? Or will she bolt out of the door to go cry somewhere else like she used to do while growing up? Gretchen did not know but she took a chance and did it again. 

 

Kathryn did not get up and run away. Instead she stopped crying and smiled at what her mother was doing. After a few more minutes she sat up and looked at her mother. She smiled a brilliant smile at her.

"Thanks, Mom. I really liked that but i am a fully grown woman with a girlfriend up in my bedroom, waiting for me. Yet i come running to my Mommy like i am five years old!" She laughed. Gretchen did not know of Kathryn and Seven`s sleeping arrangement. She knew one thing though, that her daughter may finally be letting her mother into her heart and life again. 

"Well, then. Katie? What are you doing down here, in your mother`s lap, like you are still five years old? Go to your woman!" Gretchen said as she stood up and went back to her bedroom.

"Mom!" Janeway blushed and walked to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of coffee and a warm glass of milk for her girlfriend. She placed two brownies on a small plate and placed the items on a tray and carried the tray upstairs. She was not sure if Seven would still be awake, sleeping, pretend to be asleep or crying.

 

Kathryn rapped at the bedroom door only to find that it was slightly opened. She clearly remembered closing it behind her. She became hopeful that perhaps Seven followed her discreetly or wanted to overhear the discussion she had with Gretchen earlier.

"Annika? Are you asleep? I`ve brought you a some milk and brownies. Would you like to...?" There was no reply so Kathryn placed the tray on the desk and sat next to Seven on the floor mattress. She took her mug of coffee and started drinking from it.

"I am so very sorry, Seven. I am so terrible at expressing my inner thoughts. I guess i have been captain for so long now i am suffering the consequences. I was wondering if you could help me find the woman, Kathryn, back. Guide her to the love of her heart, before she loses the only woman she had ever love to someone else." Janeway said the last part in a very quiet tone. She sighed and took another sip from her mug.

 

Seven was not asleep. She was trying to understand Kathryn`s behaviour. The young woman had reached the same conclusion as Kathryn. That she was only nervous and needed help to express her feelings. Feelings she had learned to bury so deep within herself that only the right person may be able to retrieve them.

 

Seven took off the duvet from over her head and sat up next to Kathryn.

"Yes, please and thank you. I like milk and brownies. She took the glass from Janeway and drank enthusiastically from it. She took a brownie and bit into it while moaning. Janeway felt warm creep in her abdomen which was associated with arousal.

"Damn, woman! You do know what you want, don`t you?" Kathryn smiled as she looked deeply into her girlfriend`s blue eyes. Seven stopped drinking and chewing. She looked back into the blue grey gaze still red from crying. It was then that she realized that the awkward, smart, aggressive, traditionalist, shy and sometime goofy Kathryn was hers to keep forever. They belonged with each other. Seven grabbed the older woman and pushed her down on the mattress.

"We will make love here, on the floor mattress and then on the bed. I shall make you scream and you will call out my name when you climax, my Kathryn. Why? Because you are mine." Kathryn looked at the topless woman hovering above her. 

"Yes, my Annika." 

 

The women reached out for each other and started kissing aggressively. Their lovemaking was rough but they both needed it this way. There were small bruises and hurts on their arms, faces, shoulders and on the more intimate areas. By early hours of the morning the lovers fell into each others arms exhausted and fell asleep on the floor mattress.

 

Gretchen woke up in an exceptionally good mood. She was happy her daughter was beginning to open up and reach out for help from her. `What did she mean by going to her woman? Am i about to be a mother in law? Are there going to be wedding bells? A mother can hope.` Gretchen smiled to herself as she poured out coffee in a mug for herself. She looked at the kitchen clock. The time was 10:00. Her daughter who was an early riser, was nowhere in sight. Soon the matriarch heard laughing and talking coming from upstairs. She had just finished her coffee and had started peeling potatoes. The large kitchen table was full of fresh green peas, carrots, onions and potatoes. She started to peel the potatoes. Maybe she will have help with lunch preparation, she thought hopefully. 

"Kathryn, hold still. I cannot finish my work if you wiggle!" Gretchen heard.

"For your information, that is the most sensitive part of my body!" She heard her daughter say. The older woman did not want to think too much into things but it was interesting to hear the two talk.

"Correction. Your clitoris is the most sensitive part of your body, so is your..." She heard the young woman say. She sounded smug. Gretchen did not even want to know what body part Annika was `working` on.

"Ok, i get it!" She heard Kathryn shout at her girlfriend.

 

Gretchen closed the kitchen door so she would hear less of the younger women`s conversation. It was nice to know that the young women were obviously happy together and probably had an exceptionally good night together. That was all she wanted to know as a mother. Anything else at this point would be bordering on taboo. She was happy Phoebe had gone to Paris to give a lecture on the History of Oil Painting in Paris to first year students at a university.

"Well, it seems that i will not have any kitchen help today." The matriarch smiled to herself as she picked another potato from the pile.


	7. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and her mom connect on an emotional level.

The time was 10:45. Kathryn sat at the kitchen table, yawning. Her fingers cradled a steaming mug of coffee. Janeway was tired as she did not get enough sleep. Seven of Nine was upstairs, regenerating using her portable regeneration unit the Doctor designed and made for her. Janeway`s mind traveled back in time to when she was still on Voyager. A time when she would go for days without eating properly or have enough sleep. It was well known on the ship that the captain`s staple diet was coffee. She never really felt tired or hungry. A few times the Doctor threatened to infuse her with a dose of nutrients intravenously if she did not comply with medical orders. Janeway tried fighting back, pulling rank on him but she knew that in matters of the captain`s health the ship`s doctor always out ranked the captain. The EMH finally smiled triumphantly as he prescribed liquid supplements of different types. He also assigned Seven of Nine to discreetly check on her to make sure that she took her supplements. She smiled, almost laughed, when she remembered the look of outrage on the Doctor`s face when Seven reported that the captain took her supplements mixed with coffee, not food. Kathryn also recalled when the EMH started to ration her coffee every day. `How dare he!` Janeway thought to herself then she smiled. When she looked up she saw her mother had stopped peeling potatoes and was intently looking at her face. The star ship captain blushed and took a sip from her mug. 

"Care to share, Katie?" Her mother asked.

"It`s my EMH. He attempted to coddle me like i was five years old! He even tried to ration my coffee intake, Mom!"

"...and all for a good reason." Her mother said. By the way where is Annika?"

"She`s upstairs." Janeway said. She hoped a short answer was enough.

"Is she alright?" Gretchen was concerned.

"Yeah, she`s regenerating."

"I see. I`m glad that you two have found your way to each other, Katie. Cherish and love each other. Annika is a nice girl. So do you have big plans yet?" Kathryn looked at her mother for a few seconds trying to decide what was being asked. Janeway was a brilliant negotiator, diplomat and speaker but when it came to her mother, it became a tricky business, she could easily be outwitted. She had to weigh every word said and analyze what context the words were being used. She took a sip from her mug and placed it in front of her.

"It`s still early in the morning, Mom. Can i think about it then i`ll come back to you with a proper reply." She smiled at her mother. Gretchen looked at her daughter. She could not believe how cunning she had become in the last Seven years.

"Katie, i don`t think i know you anymore!" The older woman laughed.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Definitely good. A star ship captain is like a mathematician. She navigates options when faced with a difficult situation, weighs them and reach a conclusion all in a fraction of a second." Gretchen said as she remembered her late husband telling her about his adventures as a captain.

"Thank you, Mom."

 

Kathryn finished her coffee and went out of the house. She tidied the barn for her mother and watered the vegetables and the flower beds. Janeway looked at the tree house. She wanted to do something about it but decided to call it a day. Maybe Seven will help her to rebuild it. Janeway sat on a crate inside the barn and closed her eyes. She was still feeling tired. It must be gravity pulling her down. Her body was probably adjusting to being on a planet again. Kathryn totally refused to believe that her tiredness may be associated with the activities she and her girlfriend were involved in the previous night. She snorted when she thought of how the `persuasive` conversation may go:   
"Kathryn, if you want me to assist you in rebuilding your childhood toy you will have to do something for me." 

"What would that be?" 

"Kiss me." 

"I can do that."

 

Kathryn opened her eyes to see her mother standing at the barn door. She was grateful for what Kathryn had done. Gretchen was so proud of her children`s accomplishments, Kathryn`s in particular. She knew that she loved both her girls equally but Kathryn held a special place in her heart. There was a seven year gap in her heart and mind that needed to be filled with love for her daughter. The older woman could not explain this better even if she was asked by a counselor, but she herself, knew exactly what she wanted.

"Mom, are you alright? You had a blank expression for a few seconds. Do you need me to do something for you?"

"No, Katie, i`m fine. I can`t believe you`ve been returned to me, Darling."

"Yep, that`s me, your Katie!" Janeway smiled at her Mom then as an afterthought she blurted out:

"Mom, how do you ask a person to marry you? I`m asking...for a friend..." Janeway said. Her mother smiled at her. Then she saw a red patch on the side of Kathryn`s neck peeking out of her tee shirt. The older woman gently pushed the material aside to investigate then she stood back.

"Katie, i know you had a good time last night but please be careful. If the news agencies see you, you will be the talk of the quadrant! Don`t you have a dermal regenerator to heal this sort of thing?" Janeway was confused for a few seconds then realization dawned on her. She blushed furiously and pulled the tee shirt back on the offending red patch on her neck to hide it from her mother.

"Mom! It doesn`t hurt. Well, it did when Seven...." Kathryn stopped and sighed. What was she doing? Telling her mother how she got a hickey! How crazy was that! She wondered. Then Janeway realized that she really missed her mother so much. To the extent that she wanted to pour out her heart and soul to her, tell her all her secrets, failures and successes she has had for the past seven years. Gretchen ruffled her red locks as if she was a little girl. That elicited a playful growl from Kathryn.

"I have to go finish preparing lunch. When does Annika finish regenerating?"

"She`ll be done in half an hour. I will help you prepare lunch." 

 

So the two women started walking back to the house. Gretchen stopped and looked at her daughter.

"You simply tell the person that you want to marry them. They will either hug you or run away from you. If they hug you then they are the right person for you but if they run from you, then you should do the same. Run the opposite direction, they are not the right person for you." Kathryn looked at her mother incredulously.

"You are not serious, Mom?" Gretchen raised an eye brow.

"You are serious." Kathryn concluded.


	8. Riding the crimson tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven are quietly engaged to get married. They move to their own apartment in San Francisco in order to get some privacy. They plan their future together.
> 
> Janeway tries something she has never done in her life before.

"Kathryn, what is wrong?" Seven asked her lover. Kathryn was curled up in a ball with abdominal cramps. She had always suffered from period pains but refused to have a permanent solution for it. She only took pain relievers on worst days.

"Mmmh? Well, nothing serious. Just the usual period pains. Oh crap! It really hurts! Hand me the cushion, will you?" She said then groaned. Her girlfriend looked on helplessly as her lover squirmed in pain. She then quickly went to the heating unit and within seconds she was back in the bedroom placing a small fragrance cushion on her girlfriend`s lower abdomen. Seven rubbed Kathryn`s back soothingly. Within thirty minutes the pain was gone and Janeway had fallen asleep.

"Amazing!" Seven said to herself as she pulled the covers over the slumbering Kathryn and herself.

"Good night, my Kathryn." She said softly and placed a kiss on her shoulder. She embraced her from behind and closed her eyes.

 

Seven knew that Kathryn had many options to relieve her condition from oral medication to hormone therapy and nerve desensitization. There were also a lot of scientifically proven herbal remedies but Janeway was not keen on any of them. She only approved of her mother`s fragranced remedy which was placed in a small cushion. Once heated in a heating unit and placed on the lower abdomen for about twenty minutes the pain would disappear. Nobody knew what the active ingredient in the fragrance was. Janeway once told Seven that it was a secret family treatment passed down from the eldest woman in the family to her mother. Her mother had the preparation instructions written somewhere back in Bloomington, Indiana. When the time comes it will be handed over to her. Seven was amazed at Kathryn`s faith in her family`s traditionalist ways. She began to appreciate Janeway`s family`s lifestyle and her own in Sweden. Her aunty, Irene Hansen, was in many ways as traditional as Gretchen. 

 

Seven discreetly spoke with Voyager`s EMH about Kathryn`s condition. The Doctor called it Dysmenorrhea. He told the young woman that Kathryn has to personally agree to have treatment and give consent. Until then he could do nothing. He however agreed that if things did get out of hand he will force treatment on his ex captain and suffer her wrath afterwards.

 

Janeway slept for seven hours and felt quite relieved. She smelled coffee and when she looked at the night stand, a steaming cup was waiting for her.

"Good morning, my Kathryn." Seven said as she sat on the other side of the bed.

"Morning, my hero!" Janeway said as she took a sip from her mug and smiled at her fiancee. 

"Thanks for bringing my medicine. You know i don`t trust all these new medicines and treatments. I don`t want anybody touching my uterus except our daughter." She said casually. Seven had a furrow on her brow as she tried to figure out what that meant. Finally she raised an eye brow and a broad smile appeared on her face as understanding dawned upon her.

"We are going to have a daughter, Kathryn?"

"If you like..."

"I would love to have a sub unit with red hair who resembles you." Seven said dreamily.

"I would love to have a daughter with blonde hair who looks like you." Janeway smiled at her.

"Perhaps we should have twin sub units then?"

"Maybe..." A few seconds later Kathryn pulled the young woman on top of her for a kiss which was returned enthusiastically. They had to stop so they could breath.

"You do realize that twins are hard work. We already have a dog. That will add more responsibility on us. Are you up for it?"

 

Kathryn realized that their leisure Saturday morning was turning into a serious discussion. Seven looked at her with a serious expression on her face.

"Yes, my Kathryn. I am `up for it!`" She tried to say the new expression. We will always have your mother and Phoebe to assist us if need be. We could even move to Indiana on the house we build on your plot of land. That way the children will always have their grandmother and aunty close by.

"Seven, i have been meaning to ask you. What do you think about stay at home parents? One of us has to look after the children especially when they are very young. If we choose to commute from Bloomington that would be the best course of action." The Borg woman looked at her fiancee with shining eyes.

"I could do that, Kathryn. I could work from home on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to build me a nice kitchen and an office!" Seven said and moved in for another kiss which ended up to be a heated affair. She took the coffee mug out of Janeway`s hands and carefully placed it on the night stand. She roughly pulled up the older woman`s night dress and took it off over Janeway`s head in one swift motion. Kathryn had her pink underwear on. Seven sat back and shook her head disapprovingly when she saw Kathryn cover her breasts with her hands.

"Kathryn, what are you doing? We have seen each other naked for three months now. Why are you hiding from me?"

"It`s just...just er... that i want you so much but i am on my period. I just can`t..." Her voice trailed. Seven raised an eye brow at that.

"If you are going to be my wife and i am going to be yours then there will be no secrets between us or shyness. Now, i am going to make love to you because you told me that you want me so much. I suspected that you become quite sensitive and responsive during this time yet you deny yourself this pleasure. That is sad, Kathryn. I do not mind making love to you any time of the month, if you let me." Seven said softly as she fondled with her lover`s nipples. Kathryn arched her back towards the touch. The young woman took a towel and placed it under Kathryn and smiled gently at her. She knew that it took all of Kathryn`s efforts to let her fiancee touch her during menstruation. 

Kathryn can adapt. We are alike.` Seven thought to herself.

 

Seven leaned over her half naked fiancee and kissed her lightly on the lips. She moved down her neck planting little kisses which left Kathryn squirming beneath her.

"Seven! Uhhh! More please?" The aroused woman cried out. Janeway threw her arms around the young woman`s torso and brought her down for a deep, wet kiss. Seven was distracted for a few seconds but she composed herself and became even more determined to complete her mission. She reached down and kissed Kathryn`s small breasts and sucked lightly on one nipple. She moved back and forth between the nipples while Kathryn became more excited.

 

The ex drone moved down to the abdomen and licked her navel. She continued her journey down. She felt Kathryn stiffen while she waited. When Janeway relaxed again Seven slowly removed the pink underwear and parted Kathryn`s thighs. She looked up once more to see blue grey eyes look up at her. She seemed uncertain. Seven sighed internally but she smiled at her lover and reassured her that she would be gentle. Kathryn nodded and Seven relaxed. The Borg woman found the engorged lips quite enticing. She agreed to Kathryn`s terms to not perform cunnilingus but now she found it difficult to obey that order. She sighed and run her finger gently down the seam. The area felt warm, velvety and very appealing. She flicked the smaller lips while Kathryn moaned and begged for more contact.

"Please Seven, touch me before i explode!" So the Borg woman had her way with her extremely sensitive wife to be.

 

Seven reached down Kathryn`s channel and gently removed the absorbing tampon and carefully placed it in a tissue. She then entered her lover with three fingers. She felt Kathryn shiver. Seven knew she was close to climax so she started a slow in and out movement. Kathryn`s hips moved in time with the thrusts. Seven watched the small breasts jiggle as she twisted her body in sexual excitement, Kathryn`s eyes were closed, her head was thrown back in absolute rapture, corded veins were seen on her neck as she strained in her arousal. Seven absolutely loved this beautiful woman. She sped up the thrusts while playing with the clit at the top. Muscles began closing in on her fingers until they moved rhythmically around them, completely trapping them inside. Soon she heard Kathryn cry out in release. Her hips moved back and forth in rapid succession for a few seconds until they slowed down. 

 

The young woman removed the fingers from her lover`s channel. She reached them up to the light for inspection and liked what she saw. She felt privileged to be allowed to make love to Kathryn at this time of the month. Seven planned on rewarding Kathryn later. `Perhaps Kathryn will let me ride the crimson tide with her again` The young woman thought and smiled to herself.

 

Janeway had gone to have a shower alone. She insisted on locking the door and did not let Seven in until she was done. Seven rolled her eyes and smiled at her strange, goofy, beautiful, reserved but fierce captain and soon to be wife.


	9. New ship or desk job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway learns of a ship which is being fitted with new experimental drives at Utopia Planetia ship yards above the planet Mars. Admiral Owen Paris offers her two options. To be a vice admiral or captain the newly fitted ship. Janeway struggles with decisions. Does she stay on Earth and take up a desk job or fly out?

"Kathryn, i`m sorry to disrupt your much needed vacation. I trust you`re bonding well with your family. Oh, and congratulations are in order. Who`s the lucky guy?" Admiral Owen Paris` smiling face filled the screen.

"It`s ok, admiral. I believe the bonding is going well even though my sister is still as annoying as she has always been! As for my mother i find that i want to tell her every little detail of my life, i don`t know why! Our engagement was a private one, just the two of us, me and the person i`m engaged to. Maybe we will have a party but my fiancee detests large gatherings and crowds and i am ok with this arrangement.

"Who is it and when is the big day?" He asked eagerly. In many ways Owen Paris was like Kathryn`s own father, admiral Edward Janeway. He was caring, inquisitive, sometimes overprotective but mostly he allowed Kathryn to find her own way in life.

"Oh, we haven`t planned our wedding yet."

"Why is that?"

"We will let you know. So what did you want to talk about, Admiral?"

"Kathryn, are you trying to distract me? I asked you who the lucky guy was but you are ignoring the question. Why?"

"I`m sorry, admiral. I am engaged to Annika Hansen."

"The drone?" Janeway`s eyes flashed with anger at the screen in front of her.

"Admiral Paris. Annika is not a drone. She is human. A Federation citizen born on Tendara colony. She saved our lives out there, more times than i can count. If i ever hear you say the word `drone` one more time to refer to my..." Janeway sighed to compose herself. "Look, Owen, i am sorry. I know you did not mean to offend me, you did not know."

"Kathryn i am so sorry for my conduct. I am the one who should be apologizing to you. You two and your crew have contributed much to the Federation. We now know more about the Borg who, thanks to you, do not exist anymore. Also about the species of the Delta Quadrant and their technology and the rare spatial anomalies. Federation scientists have a lot of data to work with. It will keep them busy for decades if not centuries. Would you please accept my sincere apology?" 

 

Janeway was still angry but not at Paris personally but at the way Starfleet treated Seven. They were still cautious about her ability to assimilate and the fact that she still had nano probes swimming in her circulatory system. On arrival at McKinley station four months previously, Starfleet intelligence wanted to arrest Seven of Nine but thanks to her captain, senior staff and the whole ship that decision was thrown out by all the admirals except one. Alynna Nechayev had a personal hatred of anything to do with the Borg. She lost her husband at the battle of Wolf 359. Janeway remembered when Tuvok, who was supposed to be `unemotional` threatened the the Starfleet security detail which stormed the bridge soon after they docked. They wanted to take Seven into custody. Tuvok had threatened to put them all in the brig while Janeway stood between Seven and the security and ordered them to take her instead. Commander Chakotay, Harry Kim agreed to go `wherever the captain went.` Even Tom Paris, who was in sick bay welcoming his new baby girl with B`E`lanna Torres and the Doctor wanted to join the captain at Starfleet headquarters brig. Soon the whole ship had learned of the plan. They all thought it was a ridiculous thing for Starfleet to even think of arresting Seven. Finally Janeway remembered, like it was yesterday, when Seven looked at her with relief. She later learned that it was admiral Nechayev`s decision, against the other admirals, to arrest Seven as she was `a threat to the Federation.`

"Apology accepted." Owen Paris thought Kathryn spoke just like Seven then, without inflection. He realized then how deeply he had angered her.

 

Janeway`s mind was brought back to the present when Seven appeared at her side and leaned her chin on the older woman`s shoulder. The young woman looked at the screen and came face to face with admiral Owen Paris on the screen. The admiral had the good grace to blush when he saw Seven.

"Hello, Annika. I heard about the good news. Congratulations! I was just talking to Kathryn about the big day, apparently you haven`t set a date yet."

"Thank you, admiral Paris. No, but we will inform you of our plans when the time comes. Kathryn speaks highly of you. She said that you two served together on the Al-Batani."

 

The following day Kathryn went to meet the admiral to discuss the new ship. It turned out to be a very familiar ship refitted with experimental engines. Starfleet had agreed to build a replica of the Voyager and place it at the Presidio as a museum and upgrade the real star ship. They also talked at length about Kathryn`s promotion as vice admiral. Janeway did not know what to think about that. The admiral job was enticing to say the least but she did not feel old enough to settle behind the desk yet. She did not know what to think so Janeway asked Owen to give her time to think about it. She needed to have a serious discussion with her fiancee.

 

That evening in San Francisco Kathryn sat on the kitchen table reading a padd. Her legs leisurely dangled on the side. She let on of the legs move back and forth absentmindedly. Seven walked in from the bedroom and saw Kathryn looking very relaxed. She stood for a while to admire the other woman`s features. She saw that Janeway smiled at the screen every few seconds.

"She seems so very happy." Seven said softly. The young woman had never seen the older woman this relaxed on Voyager. Suddenly Kathryn sensed that someone was in the kitchen with her. Without taking her eyes off the padd she was holding she smiled at Seven.

 

"Why were you shouting at admiral Paris earlier?" Janeway`s head snapped up. She had no idea that she spoke loudly.

"I, uh, we were having a heated debate over....something." Kathryn still had residual anger over the situation but was not ready to tell Seven yet. In fact she was not sure whether she should tell her fiancee or not.

"Annika why are you standing there? Are you spying on me?"

 

"I was admiring the view."

"Oh?"

I loved what i saw and still see. I believe i have an idea for tonight." Seven said seriously.

"Does that idea involve me?"

"Yes, you, your whole self and an accessory...." Seven was now kissing the spot behind Kathryn`s ear while her hands had gone round her torso to cup both the older woman`s breasts and squeeze the erect nipples.

"Uhhh!" Janeway moaned as her knees became weak.

"Then you agree?" The young woman wanted to know.

"Oh, god!" The older woman moaned some more.

"Calling out to a deity is a good sign." Seven approved and smiled triumphantly.


	10. Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfleet offers Janeway two options to either take command of a newly upgraded star ship or a desk job at Starfleet headquarters. She has trouble making her mind up. She and her girlfriend decide to go on a road trip, the old fashioned way, in the hope that she will make a sound decision at the end of it.
> 
> Seven of Nine discovers that she is becoming inefficient.

Kathryn Janeway walked to the bathroom, placed the lid on the reclamation unit and sat down on it. It was a beautiful morning. She could hear the birds singing and chirping outside. The starfleet officer had just woken up from an eight hour sleep cycle and yet she felt absolutely drained of all her energy. Deep down she knew the reason but totally refused to acknowledge it. After four months planet side, her body should have adjusted to the Earth`s gravitational pull so her tiredness was not caused by it. She remembered that Voyager`s EMH left her a message asking after her well being. She responded in a positive manner yet in truth the older woman was getting so fatigued that even sleep did not seem to help. Her young lover did not help matters as she constantly demanded attention. Janeway smiled to herself when the phrase "You`ll be the death of me" came to mind. Kathryn did not mind dying after having earth shattering orgasms under the loving assault of her fiancee but she knew the Doctor might. So she told him nothing. 

 

The time was 05:00 hours. Seven of Nine woke up from slumber. She sat beside her fiancee and stretched her arms high up above her head. The young woman looked to her left where her still sleeping lover lay. She smiled at the sleeping form and kissed her on the forehead. Seven pulled the blue dressing gown over her nude form and headed to the kitchen. She has to start early if the couple wanted anything done on time. Seven felt that since she had been on Earth she had slowed down and had become inefficient. That was unacceptable to her. Her Borg heritage required that she has some sort of goal to achieve. She knew that she had achieved perfection in the form of Kathryn Janeway, but she has to keep the redhead happy in the bedroom and in all other areas of their lives together. This drove her to the limits of her Borg stamina. Often she felt drained of her energy by Kathryn, the puny human. The puny human she was head over heels in love with. 

 

Seven of Nine quickly and efficiently finished packing the couple`s bags. She looked out of the kitchen window to see the new shiny blue and silver hover van Kathryn bought. They were going to travel the countrty before their six months leave were up. The young woman wondered whether this was an efficient way to travel. They could have used a shuttle craft or the underwater trans Atlantic highway or some other modern and efficient mode of transportation. She remembered when she suggested the efficient means Kathryn had simply asked her "Where was the fun in that?" That was when Seven realized that Janeway meant that the destination did not matter but the adventures of their travels. So the ex drone decided that she would give Kathryn`s idea a go, be inefficient with no goal and have fun. It was a somewhat difficult concept for Seven to grasp as her Borg heritage did not allow her this luxury. Despite of this the young woman was willing to try.

"Seven, you did not wake me up. Why? Kathryn asked in a gravelly morning voice as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman from the back. Seven was so absorbed in her thoughts about their upcoming road trip that she failed to register the older woman come into the kitchen and stand behind her. This was another weakness in her Borg systems. On Voyager, the young woman could identify the captain`s foot falls from the time she left the turbo lift to the time she stood at the entrance to the Astrometrics` laboratory. Now, she could hardly tell Kathryn`s foot falls apart from her sister, Phoebe Janeway. The EMH simply said that when she was among individuals that she trusted and felt safe around them, their distinctiveness become `white noise.` Seven had sighed then that at least that was a positive aspect of her humanity.

 

Seven sighed contentedly in response to the warm embrace she received from her lover. She turned around to face the older woman and kissed her lightly on the lips in greeting.

"Good morning, my Kathryn. Are you ready for our `road trip?` Shining blues looked into expressive blue greys.

"Yes, but i have to admit that i do feel a bit `washed out.`I should start taking the supplements the Doctor gave me. Can you believe that i have been ignoring them all this time?" Janeway said seriously which made Seven`s full lips curl up in a smile.

"I, too, have felt this way recently. Do you think we should cut down on our activities?" The young woman asked as she untangled herself from the warm, inviting embrace to pour a cup of coffee for the captain. Janeway felt a bit smug that she was able to wear the superior, enhanced human out. She carefully hid the smug smile by bringing the cup up to her lips and take a sip. For some unfathomable reason the young woman knew what Kathryn was thinking about. She raised a metallic eye brow challengingly.

"You mean `those` activities?" Kathryn asked and took a sip from her coffee mug.

"Yes, my Kathryn.

"Have i worn you out, my Annika? I am so very sorry for that." Kathryn said, unrepentant. Seven raised her chin in challenge.

"The Doctor has enhanced my portable regeneration unit, Kathryn. I am sure i will have my strength back in no time." Seven sounded arrogant, just like when Janeway first met the young woman on the Borg cube nearly five years previously, but Kathryn had learned a lot about the special young woman. She knew her ability to love someone, the loyalty she had surpassed that of many people Janeway knew or had met in the past. Kathryn smiled at the young woman, her fiancee and best friend.

"So will i, Seven. So will i." Janeway said softly, almost to herself. She knew the young woman heard as she possessed enhanced auditory function. 

 

The couple set off from San Francisco at 10:00 hours in their state of the arts hover van. It had all the comforts of a modern home but the couple were going to spend a lot of time out doors. They headed west towards Nevada state. Seven was overjoyed when Kathryn announced that they were going to see many beautiful sights on the way, perhaps they would try their luck at the Dabo tables in Las Vegas. They would also visit The World`s Biggest Ditch, just as Kathryn promised her friend not so long ago.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome.
> 
> Thanks for staying with me :)


End file.
